Xander meets an angel
by c-wolf
Summary: Buffy:Dark Angel Crossover Friendship pairing for now between Xander and Max, might change it don't know yet. It will be a Christmas fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Dark Angel

Xander walked into a room where Willow and Buffy were arguing. "Ladies."

"Xander. Buffy doesn't believe me."

He sighed. "About what?"

"I've been picking up some weird vibes from Seattle."

Xander sighed. "Let me guess. Since I'm the guy who tends to trip into situations, I'm the most likely to find out what's going on."

"Well, yes. But that's not what I was going to say."

"Bad news?"

"No. I'm just picking up indications that someone there is using some type of superhuman ability. I can't track it down."

"So…"

Willow shook her head. "I've managed to set an ID up for you. I also finally got the little disguise spell set up to keep those spy robots from recognizing anyone. Our slayers are a little safer now."

"Joy. So any ideas what I'm supposed to eat over there? I hear food isn't exactly regular."

Willow took out a little pouch. "Something else I worked on. A giant space in a small package."

"Big words Willow."

She grinned. "Only for you. It'll be a direct link to a small magic powered refrigerator downstairs. Only get one meal a day out of it though, I don't know when we'll get more."

"Better than nothing."

- - - - -

Xander sighed as he walked through a cold Seattle, Washington at dusk. There were many people roaming around doing some type of business. He even saw a bicycle messenger ride by. It was near Christmas. He was in his forties, and still in fighting trim thanks to his constant stumbling into vampires. But who had time to celebrate anything when a vampire was always around the corner. Just because the pulse happened, didn't mean the slayers should stop fighting. And of course, he had to continue too. He thought back to before the pulse.

It had been Xander's idea back before the pulse happened but after the Sunnydale incident to get a house that wasn't solely reliant on electricity or gas. Then he fixed it up to make it more insulated. Little did they know that Xander had saved their tails yet again. He was jarred back to the present by a scream.

He groaned.

When he turned the corner he stopped and gawked. The messenger he had seen not more than a couple minutes before was fighting with a skill level that he knew a slayer would be hard pressed to match. Arrayed against her were a few vampires. Though she was doing good, it was obvious that she didn't know what they were. Behind her on the ground was a woman kneeling beside a bleeding man.

Xander took it all in, and ran forward.

- - - - - - -

Max had heard Cindy's scream and responded. When she arrived, Sketchy was on the ground bleeding, and a weird figure was bending its mouth toward Original Cindy's neck. She ran forward and threw him back. When she turned around, there were others.

She stood facing them. They growled, and their faces changed.

"Not your usual muggers."

Then began the weirdest fight of her life.

She ducked a punch from one, kicked the second, backhanded the first and leaped over a third. During that, she continued to stay between her friends and the muggers. As she did, she saw a man turn the corner and watch. Then he ran forward.

"I can handle this!" She yelled.

"Not without this you can't!" He threw a piece of wood to her, she caught it. "If you don't stab them in the heart, they'll keep coming!" Pulling out another piece of wood, he ducked and stabbed to the heart.

Max watched in shock as the figure turned to dust.

"Get the idea?"

She nodded, and she attacked the rest as he was sent flying into a wall.

Xander groaned. "Figures, I last long enough to teach the hero, then I get my butt handed to me." He got back up in time to stab a vampire in the back, and then it was all over.

He joined the messenger at her friends as the man on the ground tried to sit up.

"You know, as awkward as this is right now, my name's Xander." He stuck out his hand to the black haired female messenger.

She stared at him then grabbed him with one hand and slammed him into a wall. "Who are you?"

"Well, this is a definite improvement. Of course… we aren't at the second meeting yet, so I don't know if you're going to try to choke me."

Max blinked. "What?"

"There was this whole death wish thing she had going, I saved her life, she thought I only did it for her body… and the next time we were alone in her hotel room she took it the wrong way and almost killed me. That super human strength thing can really do damage you know?"

Original Cindy stood up and put her hand on Max's arm. "Calm down Boo. Chill, let's at least sit down somewhere warm and talk to him. It is the season to be merry after all."


	2. Discussions

(I've decided to go a slightly different route… there were three books written after the show ended. The author Max Allen Collins had been tasked by the producers of Dark Angel themselves with writing them. The books ended the series with a happy finality, whereas the tv show ended it with a suspenseful climax. If anyone wants to see what the producers gave permission to for the ending of the show, pick them up and read them. You won't be disappointed. This is in between book two and book three.)

Xander walked beside the strange group. It was weird, but there were some disturbing parallels between them and the original Slayer/Scooby gang. First, there was the messenger, or was her name 'Boo'? He shook his head. Nah, couldn't be.

Then there was the one calling herself Original Cindy. At first he was vaguely upset that she didn't seem to give him more than a passing glance. He'd had more than his fair share of females either dating him or trying for a one night stand. He might be as old as Giles was when he first met Buffy, but he still had it. Except, after looking at his dating successes, why should he be upset? That took care of the ego aspect.

When he noticed Cindy giving in depth glances at various women, he caught on. Yep, a Willow clone with an attitude, and a genius mind to boot. Then there was 'Sketchy'. Who was he to question names? 'Xander' wasn't exactly normal either. The guy had the similar goofy responses to situations that he had back in his early Slayer days. He probably had the same tendency to stumble into situations too. Looks like he'd have to train all three just so the messenger's friends would live longer. Oh yeah, nothing was ever easy.

He shook his head, drawing the eye of the messenger.

She opened her mouth. "What?"

He smiled slightly. Similar to Faith much? "I'm just lost in thought. Where are we going anyway?"

- - - - - -

Max looked over when Xander shook his head. As goofy as he was, he had the bearing of a veteran of some sort of war. There was also grief. She shook her head. It was the same as her, and Logan for that matter. The only problem was that there was that little virus thing that was tailored to her genetics and his. Thanks to the virus, if he ever touched her, he'd die, painfully.

Then Max grimaced. While Terminal city was at an uneasy yet stable truce with Seattle, they still had to buy some things. Which meant that those who looked normal had to go out and work. Luckily for her, even with the news appearances, she'd been able to change her appearance enough to be unrecognizable. And the fact that Normal was a devout supporter of Transgenics allowed her and some of her people to work for him. Then she smiled. Well, there was the little aspect of him wanting riders who could defend themselves. But who said he had to be one hundred percent selfless. He could have ordered them to stay away from Jam Pony when they needed to hole up against the police who had cornered them. Instead he stood with them. So what if he was a prick sometimes.

- - - - - - -

They arrived at the little restaurant and walked in. Xander immediately relaxed thanks to the heat coming in.

The owner was one of the few who knew Max and what she was. However, he liked cash more than he liked any form of discrimination. As long as they paid, a person could have 6 arms an elephant trunk and howl at the moon at odd hours.

"Hey Max."

"Charley. Is the private area open? Got to have a private moment or two."

"Go on in. Any menus?"

"Might as well."

He nodded. They went in.

Xander let them sit, then took a seat himself. "Well…"

Max glared. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yep. But I'm curious, where'd your strength come from?"

Max looked in shock. Then she just leaped on ahead. He'd already seen her in action anyway. "You've never heard of transgenics?"

Xander frowned. "Yes, but my rule is unless someone is plotting to destroy the world, sacrifice an innocent, or eat a bunch of people at a feast… it's not my concern." He leaned forward. "However… someone experimenting on children is. I'd have found a way to hurt those bastards if I'd known about it back then."

Max blinked, then stood up and walked out to the front for a minute.

Original Cindy stood up. On her way out to Max, she paused. "You've got some balls, I'll give you that." Then she walked out.

Xander blinked. "What did I say?"

Sketchy shook his head. "If she didn't slam you into a wall again, don't let it get to you."

"Right. So what would you suggest I eat here anyway?"

- - - - - - -

Max stood staring out the window. Charley saw the look on her face when she came out and went into the kitchen to find something to do. Cindy came up behind her.

Max looked over. "That was a shock."

"What, that he cared for a stranger?"

"Yes."

"Better get used to it, Boo. While the world is dangerous, it's got a lot of people like him in it too. You should know that by now. Jam Pony if nothing else is an example."

Max sighed.

"Though, if anyone had told me Normal would be a good friend… I would have laughed my ass off."

Max grinned. When they turned to walk away, they paused when the tv switched from a tv show to a very familiar look.

A set of eyeballs with a bar above and below with familiar words scrolling was on the screen. And Logan's familiar words and voice came through too. That more than anything relaxed Max. As they walked to the back room knowing that Logan would call if it was important, they listened.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Video Free America bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city."

- - - - - - - -

Xander looked up as he and Sketchy laughed at one of the humorous situations he'd been through.

Original Cindy looked at them. "Well, I see you two are getting along. Let's get something to eat."

Charley walked in and they looked at him.

"What's actually available Charley?" Max asked.

"Not much actually… chili we've got, and hot chocolate. But the vegetables I like to put with it aren't here."

Max sighed. "Oh well."

Xander blinked. "What kind of vegetables?"

"Well, I've got the green kind… but the creamed corn isn't in."

"Corn with chili?"

"Some like it."

"Ah." Xander took out the bag Willow had given him. "Do me a favor will you, Charley?"

"What's that?"

"Don't think too deeply about what I'm doing, it'll give you a headache."

With that, he reached in for a container that had 'Creamed Corn' written on it. He took it out and handed it over.

Charley blinked in shock at the cold of it. "Wha…"

"I just need the container back. Wills is fond of it, and would probably injure me if something happened to it."

Max and Cindy stared wide eyed at Xander. Sketchy just said "Cool."

When Charley left, everyone looked at Xander.

"What?"

They stared at Xander's confused expression then burst out laughing.

When they stopped, Sketchy spoke up. "Um… how…"

Max smiled. "Very expressive there."

Xander shrugged. "Would you believe magic?"

Original Cindy stared at him. "No such thing."

Xander grinned. And proceeded to bring out huge frozen steak that couldn't possibly have fitted in a bag that size with the container… and stayed frozen even in the weather. Then he took out a jug of tea, some homemade ice cream, and a chocolate cake. "Well… have anything else to call it?" he said grinning as he put everything back.

Max got over the shock very quickly, then laughed at Sketchy. "Close your mouth, a fly might decide it wants to roost."

Original Cindy stared. "Where did you get all that?"

"Back before the pulse, my friends and I bought a farm. It was my selection… I wanted something that didn't have to rely on gas or electricity. As it turned out I chose well. Also, while my friends and I may not like taking care of animals, we do have cattle in one section and some people around to take care of them. We get our vegetables from somewhere else, except the corn."

"No, I mean…"

"Ah. The bag is linked to a small refrigerator that was set aside for travel use in the house."

Max stared. "So you were out traveling, any reason?"

Xander looked at her. "Yes, and no."

"Oh?"

"My friend Willow is a witch. She'd picked up on some kind of superhuman ability here… however, due to what my friends tend to find themselves in the middle of, we don't have access to the news. If we had, we'dve known about you and your people… and I wouldn't be here as a result."

Max glared. "Why? Don't like the company?"

Xander smiled sadly. "I do… but we know what it's like to want to be left alone in peace. Just because we never got it, doesn't mean you shouldn't get the chance."

Charley walked in at that point and set the food down.

Max blinked again.

Xander spoke. "Shall we eat? The rest of the discussion might need to wait… if I go in depth, some of it will be disturbing enough to take away appetites."

Max sighed. "Fine, but I want answers."

Xander stared cryptically. "And I don't believe in withholding information. Which is why you'll hear all of it that you think you can handle."


	3. Organizations

As they ate in relative silence, Xander thought about how things were different after Sunnydale.

On the road away from Sunnydale, Buffy spent the whole ride staring blankly out the window. Willow was asleep on Xander's shoulder while Kennedy glared at him. Most of the potentials were in various stages of injury. Giles was just staring straight ahead as he drove.

Xander shook his head. "Giles."

"Yes?"

"Uncle Rory's place isn't too far from here. He rarely asks questions. And when he does, it's ok not to answer. He also has a few friends who are private doctors. My uncle mentioned something once about them being known to accidentally lose records to fires or something."

"Where?"

"Just follow my directions."

As they continued, Xander looked over at Faith. He tensed, then relaxed. She'd taken command from Buffy, and they'd all supported her. But as it turned out, if they had not…. Then Buffy might not have been dropkicked out of her funk. They had all needed Buffy the Slayer, not the commander.

Faith had come into her own as well. It had turned out that being given overwhelming responsibility was something she needed to boost her up a little. He sighed. She looked over.

"What?"

"Just thinking things over right now."

She smirked. "While looking at me?"

Xander smiled sadly. "Well, it'd be hard to concentrate on anything with you around, and I need a little distraction."

She raised an eyebrow.

Xander's eyes got wide. "Not that kind of… though we… ah screw it."

Faith laughed.

- - - - - - -

Xander blinked then shook his head. Then he looked at the group he was with. They were staring with slightly amused glances.

"What?"

"We've been waiting for you. You finished eating a minute ago."

Xander rubbed his forehead. "Right, sorry. Now then. Where would you like me to start? Then we can go from there."

"How about those people we fought, and how you knew how to stop them?"

Xander took a second to compose himself. "Ok, remember the little magic thing I showed earlier?"

"Yes?" Cindy said while Max and Sketchy just looked.

"Well, can your mind accept the existence of vampires too?" Xander leaned back and waited.

"WHAT!"

Xander tapped his fingers in order. "One, mythology has always stated that if you stick a piece of wood into a vampire's heart, it will turn to dust. However, the book called Dracula made it out to be slower than it is…. Then again, Dracula was never one for staying dead when he's dusted…. But that's another story. Two, they have strength and agility, and need to drink blood to survive. Three, the soul of the person that was in the body goes to the place souls go. Over recent years, I've come to believe that's Heaven, but that's just me. I'll leave it to you to figure out where for yourselves. Four, a demon takes complete control of the body."

Xander looked at the dazed looks on their faces. "You saw the bodies turn to dust."

Max stared. "Then why haven't there been more attacks?"

Xander smiled grimly. "Because the ones who would've reported them generally die in the confrontation. In this day and age, after the pulse, there aren't as many records showing who lives where or goes by what name. Combine that with the fact that everyone's a lot more paranoid and mistrusting… and it's actually easier for a vampire to kill without the victim being missed.

Sketchy spoke up. "So you kill these things?"

Xander grinned. "When I can, but there are others that are more powerful. Don't get me wrong, I do my share." He pointed to his eyepatch. "I've got the scars to prove it…. And the grief…"

Xander shook his head clear it.

"More powerful?"

Xander nodded. "Witches, werewolves, and slayers. We even have a ghost… though he handles the cleaning at the house…. We simply found a way to remove the apartment he was in…. another long story."

Cindy shook her head. "Wait…. Witches, werewolves…. Ghosts?"

Xander smiled. "Even the occasional chaos mage… though I haven't seen one in many years. The Pulse might have actually satisfied their need…." Xander looked at the dazed faces and decided to change the topic.

Max spoke up. "What's a slayer?"

"A female, gifted with strength speed and agility… but these are not activated until she reaches a certain age. And then only if the previous slayer died."

"Are you sure she's not transgenic?"

Xander shook his head. "A small part of them probably wishes that actually… then it would mean that they could bow out of the fight and retire whenever they want to. But, the fact is, that slayers have existed since before the 16th century."

Max glared for a second. "Could transgenics have been created from a slayer?"

Xander shook his head. "I don't think so. The gifts come from magic, and the healing is magical in nature too… there isn't any genetic difference between a slayer and an average human. Except for whatever standard genetic differences are passed on from father and mother." Xander blinked. "However, if you want I can have two of the members of the organization I'm with come over and test you…. The testing I might add is magical, so no needles or paperwork."

"How big an organization is it?"

"We're worldwide… and with magic, our communications are intact. Some members of our group can even transport people over long distance by magic…"

They rubbed their heads. "It's overwhelming."

Xander nodded. "Yeah, and there are other things that you don't need to know simply because they're ancient history. No need to get worked up over them."

Max stared. "So, what, you want to recruit transgenics?"

Xander blinked. "No. Establish contact with, and send reinforcements as needed to your people…. But no recruitment. Anyone in our organization except slayers are voluntary. And the reason that is, is because slayers don't have a choice. We just decided a long time ago that they'd live longer with backup. Which includes full field trauma capability in the event of serious injuries."

Max shook her head. "You said you could call your friends."

"Yes."

"When can they get here?"

"Probably tomorrow… and if I know Willow she'll probably bring a christmas tree and decorations…. And with her occasional contacts in the black market… we'll even have turkey and dressing, and knowing Faith, a clown to attack me with water balloons."

"What is the name of your organization anyway?" Cindy asked.

Xander grimaced. "Technically it's the Watcher's council. More in honor of Rupert Giles who with some assistance set the ground work after the first one was destroyed. Personally… I don't think the old council deserved the honor. They just watched as slayer after slayer died within 6 months to two years after she was called. They just wanted a soldier."

Max shuddered. "I know that feeling."

Xander blinked. "Didn't mean to…"

"I always remember, it's ok."

Xander nodded. "Right… now…" and he sighed. "For some technical aspects of vampires. Holy objects like crosses will hurt them, holy water will burn them, decapitate them and like anything else they'll die. Fire kills them. When you open the door to the outside in your home, don't verbally give them welcome. Gesturing for them to come in is ok. If they're vampire, they can't cross the threshold."

Xander grinned sheepishly. "With that out of the way, any idea where I can sleep?"

All three stared at him.

"What? I only got in town tonight."

Cindy looked at Max, who looked back. "This should amuse our mutual friend if nothing else."

Xander stared back and forth between the two. "What friend?"

"Ever heard of Eyes Only?"


	4. Meetings

(for those who didn't recognize the reference in the last chapter: The ghost that cleans the house that Xander fixed up was Cordelia's live-in ghost on Angel.)

As they started to walk out of Charley's, Xander paused and went back.

"Charley."

"Yes?"

Xander put his hand in the pouch and took out the steak he had shown everyone earlier. "Merry Christmas."

Charley stared at it as Xander walked back to the group.

"So, where are we going?"

Max smiled and pointed to the dark grey van that had pulled up on the other side of the street. "It beats walking."

Xander looked at the driver. He was a non-descript man wearing glasses and smiling at Max.

"Cindy called him for us while we were paying."

Xander nodded. "Ah." Then he gestured to the door. "Ladies first?"

Max and Cindy grinned and got in, with Max sitting in the back. Cindy smiled sadly at Max, and she shrugged in response. Xander noted it all.

As Xander got in, he noticed there was a wheelchair in the front seat, and a strange elevator like contraption linked to the driver's seat. He didn't comment.

- - - - - -

They pulled up in front of an un-remarkable building and got out. The driver smiled and drove into the garage, and they went inside. Xander noticed a set of video cameras in discreet areas. Someone not familiar with the secret things in life would probably have overlooked them.

They came to an elevator and were about to enter when the driver rolled up in the wheelchair Xander had seen. "Shall we go up?"

When the elevator came to a stop and opened, Xander noticed the spacious area they were in.

"I like it."

The driver smiled at Max. "I'm used to it." He rolled toward the bar as Xander blinked then shook his head.

"I should've learned by now not to be surprised by anything."

The man stared at Max with a humorous twinkle. "I'm still learning myself." Then he set out some glasses and got a drink for himself. "Pour something and we'll talk."

Everyone got their drinks, and went to sit. Max took a seat about two feet from Logan. Xander noticed, and noticed how relaxed they were in each other's presence.

Max then looked over. "This is Logan Cale. I told him I trust your discretion, so he agreed that I could tell you about his… alter ego."

Xander nodded. "Eyes-only. While I haven't been here long, I caught one of your broadcasts as I entered town. I took it on myself to ask a few questions. Some people view you as some sort of costumed crime fighter that only the criminals see as they die. After you put out information warning people of course."

Logan looked at him. "You don't seem to be surprised at the difference."

Xander smiled. "I've been under-estimated at times, and over-estimated more times than I can count. Did Cindy tell you anything about what I do or who I work with?"

Logan turned and rolled toward a computer, and brought it out of sleep mode.

"She didn't say much, but I've been able to access some records from before the pulse… one of them concerned a Xander Harris and several others who escaped from a collapsing town." Logan looked over at him. "I take it that there was something more?"

Xander blinked. "Like I said about surprises… Short and sweet, the organization I'm with is called the Watcher's council. We are the medical support, weapons supply, information center, and back-up for select females all over the world who are chosen by a form of magic that was created several centuries ago to fight any form of evil creature that chooses to sacrifice or eat people, or end the world."

He shrugged. "Of course, after Sunnydale number three hasn't reappeared."

Logan blinked. "I find magic hard to believe."

Max spoke before Xander did. "He's already proved it to my satisfaction, and you know how paranoid I am."

Logan nodded. "I trust your judgement as always." Then he steepled his fingers. "It's a little disturbing however… what kind of creatures do you generally fight?"

"Vampires are most common. Actually, compared to vampires who can only be killed in a select few way, the other creatures have weaknesses similar to humans though harder to get at. Such as blood loss. What with the break down in law and order in some places, and the build up in others such as here…. Too many people roam around with guns, illegal or otherwise. Most of the creatures don't want to mess with that. That isn't to say we haven't had to hunt them too."

Max spoke before Logan could. "I fought some vampires tonight. They attacked Cindy and Sketchy. If Xander hadn't shown up, the fight would either still be going on or I'd be dead and them too. At least one of the methods that they say vampires are killed by worked very well… there was a lot of dust though."

Logan shook his head. "Well…"

Xander nodded at Max. "She already has the full amount of information I gave her… and it's a lot to take in. I'm assuming you'll want the report from her. She also wants me to look into something, so I need to get a couple of associates to come over here… or at a location you prefer to choose."

Logan looked over at Max. "What is it?"

She sighed. "I just wanted to see if it was possible transgenics came from these girls he mentioned."

"Ah. And?"

Xander spoke up. "Magic is a lot easier than medical research to determine genetic links."

Logan scratched his chin. "So, you wave a magic wand…"

"Only for theatrics. The magic is in the body and mind not a wooden stick… though not everyone has magic. I'm one of those that doesn't."

"You said select females?"

Xander grimaced. "Their powers are generally activated at age 15… the one thing I forgot to mention however, was that up until a short time before the collapse of Sunnydale, there was only one called a "Slayer" that received the powers at a time. Or rather that was the rule, but my friends tended to take rules and bury them."

"How did the one at a time thing work?"

"When one died, the next came to power. I threw it out of whack by performing cpr on a good friend of mine who had been drowned by an extremely powerful vampire. She was a slayer. Her 'death' caused another to be called, so we had two." Xander stared at his drink for a second with a mournful expression then he looked up.

"She was killed later, and a third came. Buffy, the one that I revived still lived. She's the longest living slayer in existence. And it's all attributed to the fact that her friends helped her. All slayers before her had only a watcher, and most of the time he or she didn't help them. And here I am babbling." Xander took a sip.

Max stared. "You said that the organization is worldwide…"

Xander sighed. "Sunnydale's collapse occurred because we had to literally save the whole of existence. However, in order to do that we needed more than two slayers… so my friend, who incidentally will arrive tomorrow after I've called her, cast a spell to activate all those who had the potential to be 'next' for lack of a better term. From what we found out later, once it was cast, new girls came into that potential. So, the rule about someone coming into her power after the previous dies is still in effect, just extremely screwy."

Cindy shook her head. "There's more isn't there?"

"A lot more… but it all boils down to everything I've told you… and what I've said is the easier to handle version."

Logan sat there thinking. "And the hard?"

Xander shook his head. "Short version, that wasn't the only time we saved the world…. Though before that day, we only had myself, a witch, a watcher, and Buffy. There were others at various times but there was only one other time where we had a small army to help."

Sketchy spoke. "A group of superheroes."

Xander looked over. "No… stereotypical superheroes though they make mistakes still have a fairly easy time winning against the bad guy. We, at various times, made mistakes that almost killed people or the world. Heck, there were times in which we lost each other's friendship. Sometimes it reached the point where Buffy the Slayer almost died because she didn't have support. We learned to improve our skills, by blood and grief."

Xander stretched. "Sorry about the cryptic."

Logan went to get some tea. "So why did you come to town?"

"Willow, the witch, picked up on a vague something. She said it was someone in this town using a type of superhuman ability. She couldn't pin it down, but said it wasn't hellmouth… dangerous."

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Hellmouth?"

"Sorry, old habit. It used to be our laid back term for "crap that scares us"."

"Ah, and what else?"

"You certainly live up to your reputation as Eyes-Only. So, Sunnydale was situated on the mouth to hell. Granted demons have other ways of getting here, but that was the big kahuna. Everyone wanted to use it for something." Xander grimaced. "One of us died in order to close it, which caused the destruction of the town."

Then Xander yawned widely. He smiled with a glint of humor in his eyes. "Sorry."

Everyone laughed.

"Why don't you make the call, there's a spare bedroom." Then Logan looked at Max. "A few other friends might want to be here, will that be a problem?"

Xander looked up from the pack he had taken out. "Shouldn't be?"

"Don't you need a phone?" Cindy asked.

"Nah, just have to press the button in the refrigerator."

Logan blinked. "What?"

"XANDER!!!"

"Dawn, tone it down. Get Willow will you?"

"But…"

"Later Dawn." Xander rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed again.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No Dawnie."

"Xander."

"Hey Willow. Can you , Buffy, and Faith come over…" Xander looked over. "Is this place sufficient? Or somewhere else?"

Logan thought. "No, this is ok."

Xander nodded. "Can you come over tomorrow? Just lock on to where I'm at, and wait till 11 am. We need time for a few people to get here as well."

"What's going on?"

"A genetic search. I also mentioned something about turkey and dressing…"

"XANDER!"

"What, who could pass up your cooking?"

"That's not the point! Do you have any idea how long…"

"Willow, it's either that or we eat them out of house and home. You know me and my stomach."

Willow grumbled. "Fine, Dawn can help me."

"HEY!"

"We'll be over tomorrow."

"See you then."


	5. Introductions

(I wanted to get this chapter done by Christmas…. But apparently this year, "tis the season to be sick" is more applicable. So I couldn't concentrate."

Xander staggered out of the bedroom Logan had put him in. As he walked down the hallway, he was still feeling slightly punch drunk. Which was why it wasn't until he opened the door to the bathroom that he realized someone was in it.

"You know, you really ought to warn a girl."

His eyes widened, and he slammed the door.

A minute later Max walked out. Xander stood ten feet away in silence. He looked up.

"Sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm used to Logan knocking when I'm here…"

Xander nodded. "Not to mention that it's tactically sound to leave yourself a quick exit."

Max smiled. "That too. All yours."

He nodded and walked in, making sure to lock the door behind him.

When he finished, he walked back to the bedroom.

- - - - - -

Max, Logan, Sketchy, Cindy, Alec, and Mole sat in the room waiting. Joshua had wanted to come, but he was working on a new art project. And the city art galleries were clamoring for it.

Mole scowled. "I don't see why we should trust him."

Max sighed. "One, he saved my life. Two, Logan has undoubtedly been monitoring him for any secret transmissions."

Xander walked in. "And of course three, Logan checked me over for any hidden devices, and I left the communications that he saw me use with him. Not only that, but I doubt Max is a slacker in the department of finding out secrets."

Mole glared then sighed.

Xander grinned. "You remind me of an overprotective friend in high school. And almost all of it was justified."

Alec looked at him. "To clear the air, the fact that Mole has a reptilian genetic make-up among other things…."

Xander shook his head. "Doesn't bother me."

"Why not?"

"I've seen people who are worse looking come to my aid. There were others that society saw as normal like you or Max, even Sketchy…. And tried to kill thousands of people."

Xander paused then spoke again. "Normal has nothing to do with looks. I try to keep an open mind, and it doesn't have room for prejudice."

Mole opened his mouth, then closed it and looked at Max.

She smiled. "What, you can be blunt with me and most all of us, but you can't with him?"

He glared for a second, then smiled back ruefully. "I'm just wondering if his friends will be scared of me."

Xander smiled. "Want me to ask?"

Logan looked at the clock. "Maybe Mole should wait in another room. Then you can warn your friends… it is almost time after all."

Xander shook his head. "They tend to use me to test the waters these days, but if you wish…"

Mole stood and walked to another room as a bright light appeared on the opposite end. From within, voices could be heard.

"Willow! I told you to seal the container up tight!"

"I had other things on my mind so I gave it to Dawn!"

"DAWN?!"

A loud voice could be heard giggling.

When the light vanished, three people stood there with some kind of thick soup on them.

Xander put his hand over his eyes.

Max and her friends watched the blond haired woman glare at him. "One word Xander, one Word."

One of the other two spoke up. "Relax B, it's not like you haven't been decorated by worse in the past."

"Shut up Faith!"

Willow started laughing. Buffy glared at her too.

Xander grinned. "Everyone, these are my friends." He proceeded to introduce Buffy and crew to Logan and the rest. "There's one more, but he seems to think that his looks might have required an armed response from you three."

Buffy sighed. "Oh?"

"Yes. So I'll tell you before he comes in, he's human. The fact that he was experimented on doesn't change that."

Faith looked around. "Where is he?"

Mole walked out with his hands in his pockets.

Faith walked up to him and started walking around. "Hmmm…."

Xander spoke. "Faith, this isn't the time to pick up men… besides I thought I was yours."

"Doesn't mean I can't look."

Mole looked at the two in confusion.

Xander nodded. "She and I are engaged."

Faith grinned. "And he's my boy-toy."

"FAITH!"

Everyone laughed.

After it died down, Logan gestured to a hall closet. "I don't have much to offer, but there are some things you can wear while your clothes are being cleaned."

Buffy nodded. "Thanks."

Faith looked herself over then grinned at Xander. "I don't know… Xander and I…"

He groaned.

Willow and Cindy went into the kitchen to start setting up for dinner. As they did, they both appraised each other.

"Well, Original Cindy knows what to ask for in her stocking."

Willow blushed.

Buffy walked by in the outfit she'd chosen. She grinned to herself as she heard Cindy's comment.

Everyone sat down to eat. Mole opened his mouth, then closed it when Buffy glared at him.

"No shop talk at dinner unless the world is ending."

Faith smiled.

Buffy glared at her too. "And I know what's on your mind. None of that either."

- - - - - - - -

Logan and the rest moved into the living room after eating. He looked around. "Well, shall we?"

Xander nodded. "We've done the unofficial introductions. Now it's time for the official." Xander straightened. "But by no means will this be a stuffy meeting." Then he slouched.

Max smiled. "That's good to know."

Xander grinned. "Ok… let's start from the top. I've already told you about Slayers. Buffy is the first one that Willow and I ever met. We were in high school at the time. The short story is, during one of our several battles… Buffy drowned. I revived her. But she'd been under just long enough for a second Slayer to come into her powers. That one was killed by, a friend. Her death brought Faith. Then things got interesting."

Faith raised an eyebrow.

"I said the short story Faith."

She grinned.

He blinked, then smacked his head. "Moving right along. Rupert Giles was…" Then he looked at Logan. "Somewhat similar to Eyes-Only. Though, not with the information network."

Then Xander continued. "After we started work on rebuilding the Council… we looked back on the past and realized something. Without any bragging… the relationship between Watcher and Slayer changed when Buffy met me and Willow."

Willow spoke up. "More specifically him. I was too timid."

Xander smiled ruefully. "That doesn't mean that I didn't screw up. For awhile there it was more luck that I saved the day than anything. Except for rare occasions, I had to trip over something or someone to do something about it. One of those rare ones was when I revived Buffy."

Then he shook his head. "However, that wasn't what we were looking closely at. What we did look at was the fact that Buffy, then Faith, and now all the other slayers have lived longer than any of the slayers before Buffy. There have been some exceptions… but not as many as under the old council."

Max nodded as she looked at Cindy, Logan, and Sketchy. "They had friends to back them up."

"Exactly. Which caused Giles to decide to put Willow and I in joint second in command of the Watchers Council. He mentored us, while all three of us decided on which of the old ways should be kept."

Max blinked. "So when you came to Seattle…"

"I was the only available watcher, and all the Slayers were elsewhere. Buffy is more in administrative these days, though she is still as strong as she used to be. And Faith sticks around to keep her on her toes."

Willow grinned at Xander. "You did forget something."

He stared at her. "Ah, sorry." He then looked back to the group. "Willow is also our head Witch. She came up with most of our more unique items that we use. That's it for our intros…"

Mole stared. "So when do we do the test?"

Willow stared right back. "Hold on buster, what about your introductions?"

Mole blinked.

Logan spoke up. "I'm Logan Cale. I'm Eyes Only. Max is the second transgenic I've met, and she's the leader of the transgenics in Terminal City. Alec has led several of them into the area of commerce. While they make money for the group as a whole, some like Max like to go out and earn too. Mole tends to do sand sculptures, which draw some crowds… but he's also a big help in several security areas. Cindy and Sketchy were co-workers at Jam Pony. Max still works there, while Cindy helps Alec with community relations. Sketchy works for a tabloid… but since he was the first in it to start writing about Terminal city, the paper has become the leader in stories on transgenics."

Mole spoke again. "So, now?"

Xander nodded. "Willow…"

"It's already set up. All we have to do is take some blood samples."


	6. Research

Logan nodded. "Then let's begin, but first…" then he stood up.

Xander blinked. "Uh…"

Logan smiled. "What I'm using is the mechanical bottom half of an experimental form of power suit that the military gave up on. It had too many problems. That has been corrected since then."

"So why did you hide that?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm used to being secretive."

"Ah."

"It's also better to have some surprises around here."

Xander nodded. "That sounds very familiar."

- - - - - -

Max and her friends stood in the other room while Xander, Buffy, and Willow readied the spell. Max and Mole had just finished giving blood.

Logan looked at her with a speculative look. She noticed.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I'm just wondering if they can figure out something about the virus too."

Max sighed. "I don't know."

"We can ask."

Xander walked out at that point. "Ask what?"

Logan blinked. "How did it go?"

"It'll take a few more minutes. What did you want to ask?"

Logan glanced at Max again. She nodded slightly. He sighed. "The people that messed with the transgenics, wanted a way to keep her apart from me."

Xander stood with a blank look on his face. "How?"

Max spoke up. "A virus was put in me. It's tailored to kill Logan specifically if I ever touch him."

Xander smacked his head. "Figures I'd run into an Angel duplicate dilemma."

Max and everyone blinked and said "What?" collectively.

"Give me a minute to talk to Willow after this spell's done and I'll explain."

- - - - - - -

Xander walked back into the room.

Buffy looked up. "We're finished. There isn't a link."

He grinned. "That's a relief." Then he frowned.

Buffy sighed. "I hear a 'but' in there."

"A nasty virus was implanted in Max. It's just tailored to kill Logan if she touches any part of him not covered by something…"

Willow glared.

"Now, now, they shut down Manticore."

"FINE. But I can dream can't I?!"

"Just don't make any wishes."

Willow stood up and walked out. Xander and Buffy followed.

Everyone watched them as they came in. Cindy looked at Willow's angry expression.

"Girl? What's got you so angry?"

Xander shook his head. "She just got a major reason to want to rip Manticore apart, person by person."

Willow glanced at him. "I won't act on it though."

"Yes. We don't need Dark Willow."

"I have control."

"We know."

"Good!" Willow sighed. "Now then, what's this about a virus?"

Sketchy blinked. "Um…"

Willow waved her hand. "There isn't a link between transgenics and slayers." Then she stared at Logan. "I thought you're wheelchair bound."

"I am, technically. The mechanical legs are a gift from a man who used to be somewhat of a local eccentric superhero… long story."

"Ah. So?"

Logan glanced at Max. "Though both of us have a hard time admitting it, I think it's safe to say we're in love. Which makes it hard when we can't touch."

Willow stared at Xander. "It's an Angel look-a-like."

"That's what I said."

"Except there isn't any soul loss."

"Just a death."

Max blinked. "Could you clear that up a little?"

Xander waved it off. "It isn't applicable. The cure for that isn't even needed here." Then Xander looked at Willow. "Well?"

"I'll need to see any paperwork you have on it first."

"Research time again?"

"Yep."

"Donuts?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Dawn can make some."

Xander rubbed his hands together. "Ah, sugary goodness."

Max and her friends just stared at them.


	7. Discoveries

(The Blade one will not have a second chapter until I finish this and 00Zeppo's Chaotic days. This is nearing its end. Unlike the bond series where I'm taking certain key episodes and adding elements, I was very satisfied with how the author ended the Dark Angel series. That isn't to say that the idea won't come back to me at some point… it's always possible.)

Various ingredients floated toward a fuming Dawn as she continued gathering everything together for donuts.

"They leave me and you here all alone, then expect miracles." Then she sighed as she started to work. "Well, Dennis. At least I'm not doing this alone."

-

Willow looked at Xander then Logan. "What we need are the names of the one's involved with the project and access to any files that we can find. I've got some hacking skills too. Also a list of the ingredients in the virus. We might be able to either cure it or at least block its effects. Either way will be permanent."

Logan nodded. "I have most of it here already… we tried to research it, but with everything that's been going on…"

"Understood."

A portal opened up and a five level cart filled with donuts was pushed out. Dawn's voice was heard.

"Thanks Dennis."

Then the portal closed.

Sketchy spoke up. "Dennis?"

Xander grinned. "Our live-in ghost."

"I thought you were kidding."

"Nope."

"How?…"

Xander sighed. "A friend of ours moved into the apartment he was haunting. It wasn't till a few years after she died that we caught up with some of her friends from that city. They told us about him. We went to see if he was still around, and he was. Nobody likes to be lonely, and at least this way there's always someone in the house with him at any given time. He's also very handy if someone breaks in. Best security system we've ever had."

Logan finished looking for the files. "Here they are."

Willow took them. "Well, first things first, grab your favorite kind of donut."

Willow, Buffy, Logan, Max, and Mole started reading. Xander tried to read some of it, but shook his head.

Sketchy and Cindy looked at him. "As lost as we are?"

Xander shrugged. "I can do most forms of research… but this is out of my league."

Faith grinned. "Mine too." She looked pointedly at Xander. "We could do something else."

He raised his eyebrow. "Well…"

"HEY!" Buffy yelled. "If we have to research, the least you could do is be bored! And don't pout!"

"I wasn't pouting!" Xander yelled while grinning.

"I was talking to Faith!"

Faith looked around. "What, is it my fault I'm…"

"FAITH!"

Logan rubbed his head. Yep, there was a headache coming on.

Willow shoved a book at Xander. "If you can't help with the genetic part, find a spell that I can use."

"Beats the old days where I couldn't research worth anything, doesn't it Willow?"

"There is that."

-

Xander rubbed his eyes. "Well, there's one we can use to scan the virus at any rate."

Willow blinked. "That could help. Why didn't we think of that before?"

Xander grinned. "Because we tend to do things the hard way?"

Buffy groaned. "Just because I tend to attack first and research later…"

Logan sighed. "What do you need?"

"Blood from you and from Max, according to the description of the spell at any rate." Said Xander as he continued to read.

Willow held out her hand. "Gimme!"

He grinned as he handed it over.

Willow walked off while mumbling to herself. Xander sighed, and opened his pack. He pressed the button on the refrigerator. "Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need two sterilized needles. We're running a spell here."

"I'll have it there shortly."

"Understood."

-

Logan, Max, and the rest stood around blinking as Willow started her spell. Xander just smiled slightly. They had the same look that he and Willow had the first time they helped Buffy and Giles research. It was hard to miss the look of shock and a slight amount of awe.

Sketchy blinked. "So this determines what?"

Xander scratched his chin. "Well, from what I read… it will tell us better what the virus is composed of. Since we already have a general idea, finding it in the blood samples will be fairly easy. Once we determine exactly how it's put together and works, we'll know better how to combat it."

Willow shook her head. Then she poured the two samples together and watched.

Logan blinked.

Willow spoke after thirty seconds. "You said the virus is in every single part of your body, right Max?"

"Yes."

"Well, in addition to scanning the samples, I scanned you too. It's not there anymore. You're clean."

"What?"

Xander frowned. "Are you sure?"

"The blood would act the same way that a reaction between you two would. It's not."

Max and Logan stared at each other. They spoke in unison. "Kelpy?"

Xander blinked. "Seaweed?"

Willow rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"They said someone's name, goofy."

"Oh. So who's Kelpy?"

Max leaned back in her seat. "A transgenic… one of our enemies had been giving him a drug to add to his paranoia. He had the ability to blend into his surroundings whenever he got scared. The drug that he originally used kept it in check so he could function normally. When he ran out, that changed."

Xander blinked. "And?"

"He was one of the… failures, according to the staff. Also, because of his ability, they couldn't trust him outside his cage… they kept him there. Sometimes they went days without remembering him. When I started getting everyone out, he apparently fixated on me."

Logan spoke up. "He also had the ability to take dna from whoever he touched and change a little over time… at the end, he had both Max's and My genes in his body. When she touched him, he had already had mine… and it triggered the virus. Then her dna in him and mine accelerated his death because of constant contact."

Xander spoke. "The virus was tailor made to kill you… was it a one time thing?"

Logan blinked. "What…"

"If it's tailor made, could it have killed itself upon completion of its task. Kelpy would have qualified as that."

Willow stared at Xander.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised you came up with a well thought out statement."

"Oh come on! I've been researching for years now!."

"And you still couldn't understand me when I talked about the pack I gave you."

Cindy chuckled. "As amusing as this is…"

They both shook their heads. "Right. The best way to test is to see if you two can touch each other. But not till we research a way to block the process should it start. Once we've got that, we can prepare to reverse it if it turns out we're wrong."

Max shook her head. "The doctor Logan has me seeing…"

"Doesn't use magic. We have an edge."


	8. Endings

(Finally the last chapter. Amazing how long it takes sometimes to come up with an ending. Keep in mind there might be a sequel… but it will be a spoiler for book 3 with some variations…. If you're interested in this, read the series first. If nothing else so you can see the ending to the show.)

They stood in a circle.

Willow looked around. "Here's the thing. The only way to determine if the virus is still there is for you to touch. We can set up a sphere of protection around the part you'll be touching with. If the virus is there, all we have to do is remove that part."

Logan and Max looked at each other.

Willow sighed. "Pick which body part you won't miss."

"Index finger." They both said, then smiled slightly.

She nodded. "All we needed was for you to say it, the spell did the rest. So let's see if you're safe shall we?"

The two moved their fingers toward each other.

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room, minus the two people of the hour.

Xander grinned. "Well that was anti-climatic."

Sketchy blinked. "Would you rather have fireworks?"

"Nah, too noisy."

"Blood loss?"

"Too messy."

Willow groaned. "Great we have two of him."

Faith raises an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it Hormone!"

On the other side of the house, in a sound proofed bedroom, two close friends were finally getting to know each other better.

* * *

A few hours later the group of people was still exchanging stories.

"So you got tied upside down naked by some gangsters you owed money to?" Faith asked Sketchy who was sinking lower and lower in the seat as Cindy told about a few of his antics.

"Girl, you wouldn't believe the trouble he got into."

Willow grinned slightly as she shared a look with Xander. "I was right. You do have a twin."

Xander rolled his eyes. "At least my legacy will continue."

"Of what? Stupidity?"

"HEY!" Xander and Sketchy both yelled. Then they glared at the two cackling women.

Max and Logan stood on the wide balcony outside the main bedroom. As they watched the setting sun, the strange visitors could be heard bickering in the background. As well as Sketchy's confused voice.

Max smiled slightly. "Weird isn't it?"

Logan smiled back. "Wouldn't be us if it wasn't."

"That's true." Then she blinked. "I wonder what would have happened if I'd decided not to find my family."

"There can be such a thing as too much boredom."

As the two smiled at each other, the commotion behind them continued.

"Dang it Faith! I thought I was kidding when I said you'd bring a clown and water balloons!"

"Oh come on, boy-toy. The carpet isn't that wet! And you do have dry clothes."

* * *

All good things must come to an end. 


End file.
